Denial
by jajellybean
Summary: The one person she ever loved was being changed and she couldn't do anything about it until one random day at the mall something huge happens. Will she be able to save his life alone? Will she be able to keep this horrible secret away from her new family?
1. Unexpected Happenings

_Hey all, I just wanted to say enjoy the story and that I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, and that I don't actually think of Edward like that ;) love you all!   
_

* * *

_Denial_

I was in the skating rink, frantically trying to run away. Dodging random skaters on the ice I started to make it to the side to try to escape. Suddenly a strong cold hand grabbed me nearly throwing me off my feet.

"No!!"

"Come on! We're leaving together!"

Suddenly as fate would have an out of control skater came towards us. He let go of my hand to avoid being hit but failed miserably as the skater crashed into him knocking me over. This was the chance I needed! I quickly turned around and went to the side.

I have never been an athletic person, but I couldn't stop running! Finally once I made it into the busy hallway of the mall I started walking from crowd to crowd of people. Vainly hoping that He wouldn't see me. I took a quick look behind my shoulder hoping to see no one but immediately recognized him a few meters behind me. He was hot on my tail!

I jumped into the next store I saw which happened to be Randy River, and dived to the floor looking for the perfect place to hide. I hoped no one was giving me away by looking at me like I was an alien.

I held my breath once I saw his feet across the rack. Walking, walking, walking, stop. Two feet from my face, from my hiding spot, he stopped. It must've only been seconds but it seemed like hours before he moved his feet in the opposite direction of where I was hiding.

I released a breath of relief happy that he was finally gone. Suddenly something grabbed onto my ankle. Screaming as I was being ripped out from the clothes rack into the hallway I saw who it was, I hadn't escaped him, he fooled me.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I began backing up, begging Him to listen and let me explain. He was only smiling maliciously, violence in his eyes.

I looked down at his perfect pale hand noticing the bottle of Vodka he was holding onto. Noticing where my eyes were His smile grew more wicked but also more beautiful.

Flicking the bottle in my direction floods of vodka was being thrown at my face and body. Realizing my chance I quickly tried catching the alcohol in my mouth. It burned as it went down my throat and the smell hurt my nose but I didn't care. The more I drank the number I became. The number I became, the less His beatings would hurt later on.

Disappointed with my willingness to comply, His hand whipped out and grabbed my hair twisting it painfully. With my head pulled back my mouth had no choice but to be open, no doubt what he expected. Taking the bottle he shoved it down my throat. Floods of alcohol started to suffocate me, I couldn't escape it. All I could do was choke it down and gasp for whatever air I could get. The fire in my belly started raging after the vodka took effect.

Finally after a little while he removed the bottle and threw my to the ground. I coughed and sputtered gagging all the while, unable to puke. Taking slow shallow breaths I finally started to calm down.

Crawling slowly and sluggishly I curled up into a ball in the corner of the store, and started crying. A few minutes later He looked over at me, and my breath caught. All traces of maliciousness was gone from his face. Calmly he walked over to where I was laying and hauled me roughly to my feet.

I nearly fell over due to the room spinning, but I was able to grab His jacket in the nick of time. Once He was sure I wouldn't fall over He jerked away and started to walk out of the store.

"Lets go" Was all he muttered before he exited.

I slowly started to feel my way to the exit but it felt like my running through water. My head was spinning and I couldn't breath very well. I felt so tired, yet I knew that if I didn't go to Him, I would be punished.

"Bella?"

I paused. Even though my mind was numbed I knew that voice. The person calling me was familiar. A voice I hadn't heard for a very long time. Slowly I turned around only to look into my former best friend's eyes.

I wasn't sure how my face looked, my face was numbed by the alcohol but my eyes clearly showing my hurt and terror. She had seen the whole thing. And He had known She was there all along.

"Why would you let him do it Bella?"

The room started spinning harder as the walls started to close in. I could hear my heartbeat increasing in volume as I started to panic. I started swaying a little and eventually lost my balance falling to the floor. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

She quickly ran to where I was and lifted me into a sitting position.

"Why?" She pushed

"Because I love him Alice." I sighed looking into her into her beautiful golden eyes, silently begging for forgiveness and understanding.

"Bella!" A harsh velvety voice called from the exit.

I slowly left Alice's warm loving eyes to look into the cold beautiful eyes of His.

"I…I'm sorry Edward" I slurred. "I f…fell E-Edward, I ca…can't walk"

Tears sprung into my eyes as Edward slowly looked over to the person next to me. His breath hitched once he saw who it was.

"Hello Alice" He curtly said through clenched teeth.

"Edward" Alice replied with accusing eyes.

I couldn't help but look from one to another and wonder what kind of mental conversation they were having. I knew he was furious… his hands were clenched into tight dangerous fists by his side and his nostrils were flaring wildly.

Now sobbing I quickly started crawling towards Edward. I wanted to go home, the angrier he got the more brutal the beating would be. Alice broke away from Edwards glare to stare at me.

"Bella no" Alice cried pitifully.

I looked behind my shoulder and immediately wished that I hadn't. Alice's face was so sad. Her face was not what was killing me though… it was her eyes. Pleading tortured painfully beautiful golden eyes. Now a darker gold from the argument with Edward, still held an unbelievable amount of love.

I couldn't stand to look those loving eyes anymore my guilt was too much. Soon after looking away I had to also cover my ears to block out Alice's sobs. Picturing her small frame shaking violently ready to rip her apart at any moment. With each and every sob my heart broke farther.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I whispered

Edward drew back his foot and kicked me square in the rib cage. I grunted and fell to the ground.

"Don't you even think about apologizing to her." He spat

"Edward I n…_cough_ never meant it, I'm _wheeze_ sorry Edward. Please forgive me?" I croaked

He quickly kicked me again this time knocking the breath out of me. I groaned and fell again to the ground making pitiful wheezing noises. Alice's eyes widened in shock as I slowly crawled back to Edward's feet.

Even though I couldn't breath I semi-smiled at myself, happy for drinking the alcohol. It did numb the pain. I'd have to remember this for next time.

Coughing slightly I sat up and looked across the room at Alice. Expecting to see her broken and sobbing on the ground, I was very wrong. Her eyes were narrowed and now completely black, her face contorted into one of the most terrifying faces I had ever seen.

Looking back to Edward's face I saw that his eyes were still bright gold and that he had a giant cocky grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice growled fiercely while sinking down into a crouching position, snarling.

Edward just laughed and ripped me up by my hair. Even through the numbness I felt my roots being torn out and screamed out in pain.

"You still want to try?" Edward questioned chuckling.

"Alice" I begged gasping. "Alice please no. You won't win Alice. _Wince_ I'll be f-fine. Go home to Jasper. Forget about me Alice, I'll be fine. I promise!" I tried to smile encouragingly but it ended up as grimace due to Edward's hold on my hair.

Looking back at Alice I noticed her resolve die down slightly. Finally she sunk down onto the floor and started sobbing my name.

"Bella no, _sob_ please don't make me _choke_ leave! Please let me _sniffle_ help!" she choked.

I could hardly understand through her sobs but still shook my head no.

"Alice I won't l-lose you on ac-account of me. T-tell everyone that I l-love them and that I'm so-sorry." I instructed hoping she would listen to me.

A tear slid down my cheek as Edward threw me into a wall.

"I thought I told YOU NOT TO APOLOGIZE!!"

There was a sickening crunch followed by a long painful scream. I had shot my arm out to try to stop the impact but ended up crushing it with my body. I gasped at the pain and started whimpering.

Concentrating on breathing and not screaming I shut my eyelids tight.

Hissing and snarls suddenly surrounded me as I quickly re-opened my eyes. I was horrified when I saw Alice positioned in front of me. She was crouched blocking me with her tiny body from Edward. Vicious snarls and hisses escaped her lips increasing in volume everytime she heard me whimper.

"Alice no!" I squeaked but was quickly silenced by a loud hiss from Edward.

I started sobbing as he went down into a crouch, his cocky grin turned into a contortion of glistening dangerous teeth as he prepared to fight his sister.

"Edward pl-please no!! Edward n-no take me instead! Edward please not Alice! I l-love her Edward, TAKE ME!"

Sobs consumed my body as Edward ignored my pleas.

"Alice leave" I begged but didn't expect much. I knew that she was going to die because of me. Die protecting me against my only love.

* * *

_So what did you think? Leave comments and tell me if you have any suggestions or anything:) I would like 5 comments/messages before I update my next chapter ;) _


	2. Just Kill Me

_So I realized that my last chapter was a little confusing but I hope some things will be cleared in this chapter. NOTE: I DO NOT ACTUALLY THINK OF EDWARD LIKE THIS. This story was based off of a dream and ended up as a fanfic. :) love you all be sure to review!!! The story will only get better after your guy's input!!_

* * *

_Sobs consumed my body as Edward ignored my pleas._

_"Alice leave" I begged but didn't expect much. I knew that she was going to die because of me. Die protecting me against my only love._

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

"Alice!" I begged struggling to get up.

"Edward!" I pleaded.

Both were ignoring me. I continued struggling, trying to get up without moving my shattered arm, looking at Edward over Alice's shoulder. His eyes were now a deep piercing black staring over to Alice and I. I knew I didn't have much time left so I bit my lip and hauled myself up the rest of the groaning.

"Go sit back down Bella." Alice warned me with a quick sharp look over her shoulder.

"Alice" I sobbed walking towards her, "please don't do this!"

Alice looked over her shoulder again, slightly moving out of her crouching position to look at my face. That was all the invitation Edward needed before he lunged at the distracted Alice.

"NO!" I screamed when I saw Alice hit the wall behind her. All I could hear was horrific screams as Edward slowly tore at her skin. Falling to my knees I wrapped my arms around my head and started rocking, trying desperately to get the screams out of my head. Trembling I realized that I had to do something. Alice couldn't die because of me.

I unwrapped my body and slowly searched. I found it, a large shard of glass on the ground a few feet away. I knew what I had to do to get Edward off of Alice, but could I do it? My blood called to Edward's more than Alice, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

With a sudden boost of determination I picked up the glass and put it to the crease of my elbow. I spoke in a very calm manner, forcing my voice to obey for once instead of cracking like usual.

"Alice. Listen to me. Hold your breath and get ready when I say go." I knew she heard me because she quieted herself halfway through another scream.

"Bella don't you dare!" It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

"I love you Alice… GO!"

I closed my eyes tightly and pushed the piece of glass into my elbow, dragging it down to my wrist not really feeling the pain. It was no different that the beatings I used to be put through by Edward. Sighing I opened my eyes to inspect the bloody mess. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to die, to be finally freed from all of my pain.

I didn't have much time to think about it before I felt a body-like stone smack me into me. Groaning I looked up noticing that Edward's frenzied lustful eyes were staring down at my arm. Venom was dripping from his mouth as he very slowly he lowered his head to my oozing arm.

He started licking up my arm, causing me to feel a slight tugging. Shock and more lust hit his face as he hungrily bit into my arm. I cried out in pain but I managed to muffle it, what's the point of screaming now? It'd be over soon anyway.

The pulling from him sucking my blood was amazing the way it made me feel dizzy yet light. I winced as he went over to my other wrist and bit into it as well. I could feel the fire coming and was glad that I wouldn't have to put up with that pain again. I closed my eyelids again, reliving the times before Edward changed.

_"Stop it Emmett!" Edward growled as Emmett stuck his finger (yet again) into my food. I sighed, Esme made me lunch at her house but never told me that it was going to be a group activity. Edward tricked me into allowing them to all sit there and "visit" me. "Visit" meaning pester me and watch my every move while I ate the food that's "so disgusting."_

_"I can't help it Edward! It looks terrible." I could see the disgust in his face every time I took a bite. Glad that I could bug him like this I quickly took another and giggled when he pinched his nose and looked away. _

_"It really does taste great you guys" I started, "are you sure you don't want to try any?" The look on everyone's face was priceless as their eyes widened in fear. Who knew that a pack of bloodthirsty vampires would be scared of a little pasta?_

_"Just eat your food Bella" Edward chuckled also noticing the look on his family's face._

_Before I knew what was happening Emmett stole a piece of my lunch and sniffed it. He had everyone's attention as he slowly popped it into his mouth. We all waited in anticipation as he quickly chewed it up and swallowed. _

_"That has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten in my life!" Emmett announced booming with laughter. The entire family including me started cracking up with him._

It was hard to remember my vampire family. I was surprised when I recognized Alice's voice. Thinking about all of them made my dying heart hurt. Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, even Rosalie. I wished I could see them again at least once before I died.

Edward moaned as he sunk his teeth into my jugular vein. But very quickly moans turned into snarling and hisses. Confused I opened my eyes and attempted to see through the haze. I noticed that Edward's weight wasn't on me and that Alice wasn't in the corner anymore. Several other people were now also in the room, but I couldn't figure out who they were. I laid my head back down moaning slightly as it fell into the cement beneath me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's frantic cry. She was right beside me now. "Oh my God… Bella! Talk to me, say anything please!"

I couldn't, oh how I wanted to though. She shouldn't be crying over me like this. I didn't deserve it.

"Carlisle!" She choked out in a pained voice.

I didn't hear anyone else approach but suddenly felt another chilly pair of hands touching me. I flinched at the touch before I could stop myself.

"Edward drank quite a bit of blood but I think she'll be able to make the transformation. Alice we need to insert more venom into her otherwise It won't work." A horrible roar rang through my ears making me groan in pain. "I have to go help the others hold down Edward." Carlisle stood up hurriedly but stopped a few feet away. "Alice I know you can do it." I knew he left then because I could hear Alice start to sob once again.

"I-I can't… I can't… I can't…" She repeated over and over shaking violently.

"Alice..." I whispered, gathering up all the energy I could muster. "Please…" I couldn't say anymore because the venom started to burn. I was paralyzed by pain; I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, all I could do was beg Alice with my eyes to make this all end.

"Okay Bella… I'll do it." She whispered with a determined voice.

Finally I would be able to die. My tortures would be over forever once I went into my eternal sleep. I raised my head slightly hoping she would get the idea to snap my neck. I thought it would be the quickest most painless way to go.

Realization hit Alice's face, as she understood what I wanted. She looked at me once more and pecked me on the cheek before leaning down to my neck.

What was she doing? I moaned trying to get her to stop but her cool lips continued closer finally reaching their destination; my neck. I could feel her cold breath flow over my jugular vain. Slowly she sunk her teeth into me flooding my neck with venom.

"Alice!!" I screamed trying to push her away from my neck. "Alice stop!" The fire was burning fiercely now all throughout my body.

I heard her breathing heavily as her teeth left my neck. Her eyes were wild but she still had control of her inner beast. By now the fire was almost unbearable as I started screaming and flailing around. Alice held down my broken arm and grabbed my other arm. Slowly putting it to her mouth getting another mouthful of venom ready.

"No" was all I could manage before she inserted her teeth into my wrist releasing more venom into my system. I was thrashing around now shaking violently from pain. Screaming my head off.

"Make it stop! Put the fire out please! Kill me Alice kill me! Oh my God kill me!!" I begged with a steady stream of tears falling out of my eyes.

Suddenly I heard another ruthless roar and the yells of 5 very pissed off, scared vampires.

"Edward!"

"Please talk to us!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

He had escaped. Fear and happiness overwhelmed me as I felt an un-natural breeze blow my hair. Alice's eyes steadily grew darker until I could no longer see her pupil.

"Leave Edward. I don't know what happened to you but you will never treat Bella like that again." She hissed.

"You will see me again. I will get Bella back." He promised while blowing me a kiss. "Until I see you Bella." He then disappeared completely.

"Edward!" I groaned, "You promised you wouldn't leave me again." I started sobbing but had to stop to unleash another bloodcurdling scream.

"Alice" I could hardly hear what Carlisle was staying because I was screaming so I clenched my teeth turning my screams into quiet moaning. "The police are coming, they're in the building now. The store manager identified you so you must leave. Go and get my Mercedes and meet us in the underground parking lot. Please be safe"

I felt another breeze as Alice left the store. Carlisle knelt down and checked me over again, whispering to me that everything will be all right. I had resumed sobbing Edward's name but was quickly quieted by Carlisle's hand.

"Bella if you don't want Edward to get into trouble you have to stop saying his name. Please for all of us, just lay there and act hurt." His pleading eyes were full of intensity.

"Okay Carlisle"

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to calm down. After that was accomplished I heard heavy boots in the hallway, the police were here.

"HALT!" One demanded, "EVERYONE DOWN!"

Guns were pointed towards all of us but were quickly put away as they realized everyone was knocked out cold in the store, all except me. Men rushed around trying to "wake" them up. One by one they groggily started to come to and sit up slowly.

"They look like they're in shock, look at the color of their faces!" one commented to another.

I almost laughed at that but decided to keep quiet like Carlisle asked. The venom spread again as I let out another scream, I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't.

Now scared the guards rushed towards me as Carlisle hopped up onto his feet just a little to quickly for just waking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at her bleeding!"

"Please get out of the way! I'm a doctor!"

Carlisle gently pushed the guards out of the way and pretended to tend over me. his cool hands helped sooth the fire and I was finally able to stop screaming.

"She needs to get to a hospital or she'll die. There's no time to wait for an ambulance! Let me take her please. My car's right downstairs. He turned towards the guards unleashing all of his dazzling powers. Like father like son I guess.

My heart broke as I remembered Edward. What was I going to do? What could was I going to tell his family? My worries were short lived as another pulse of venom made its way through my bloodstream.

"PLEASE!" Carlisle begged snapping the guards out of their little daze. I guess my scream was the last bit of convincing they needed because they finally let us all go.

One second I was writhing around on the ground and the next I was in Carlisle's cool arms. I moved around putting more of my body against his feeling how it soothed the burning.

We efficiently made it to the underground parking lot and found Carlisle's car right infront of the door with Alice already in the backseat. Carlisle ran vampire speed over to Alice's side and put me in her lap. She gently cradled my broken body whispering soothing words into my ear.

Beside Alice, Rosalie got into the middle and Emmett got the other door. We were soon driving at dangerous speeds out of the parking lot.

The fire was starting to rage inside of me again. Though Alice's skin was cool she was so small. I whimpered and moaned as it got worse and worse. The pain was so horrible, just like I remembered it before from when James bit me.

"Alice" I begged. "Cool… please" She could hear the torment in my voice as she attempted to put as much of her cool skin on me as possible. It still wasn't enough. My eyes started watering and I winced as another vicious wave of pain wracked my body.

"Give her to me" Emmett demanded understanding why it was hurting so much.

Alice passed me across Rosalie and into Emmett's cold embrace. It was amazing. There was so much of him the cool on my skin eased the fire drastically.

"Thank you Emmett" I sighed. The haze slowly pulled me under into a deep sleep where my nightmares were waiting.

* * *

_QUICK REVIEW!! The next chapter's going to be Alice's POV throughout the entire ordeal :) Tell me what you want to read, I'll try to incorporate it into my story._


	3. What Is Going on?

_So here is Alice's pov. There will be quite a bit of her in this story so be prepared :D _

* * *

_**Alice's POV** _

I was upset. I hated shopping alone, but I really needed another pair of jeans! My favorite pair were ripped up when Jasper and I… I smiled remembering the night. It was totally worth the extra shopping trip.

I had just found the perfect pair when suddenly the walls started closing and my eyesight went dark. I was having a vision; breathing deeply I grabbed onto the clothes rack and waited for it to run its course. It's been a while since I've had a vision. Not since I last saw…

"Bella!" I squealed. In my vision she was running from the hallway into Randy River.

It stopped there. It was queer how short it was compared to the ones I usually have. I'd have to talk to Carlisle to make sure nothing was happening to me.

I paused as my vision started to sink in… Bella was going into Randy River!! The store was only two down from where I was shopping so I quickly hung the pair of jeans and danced out of the shop into the crowded hallway.

I could see her now but she was looking over her shoulder so she didn't see me. I popped into the store and went near the back making sure a clothes rack covered most of my body so she wouldn't notice me. I wanted to surprise her.

I nearly ran at her squealing like a chipmunk on crack when I saw her entering the store, but she dived behind a clothes rack near the middle of the store before I could show myself. Why would she go behind a rack? Maybe she saw me already?

I was about to go and ask her why when I saw Edward standing in the store entrance with a bottle of Vodka in his hands. Wait a minute, why was my brother holding a bottle of alcohol? We can't drink it and I highly doubt he would let Bella. I quickly blocked my mind not wanting my brother to know I was in the store and waited to see what would happen next.

He casually walked in, pretending to look around a little before he stopped two feet from the rack Bella was hiding behind. I snickered, silly Bella thinking he couldn't find her. Of course he could smell her; I could smell her and her blood didn't call to me like it did to Edward. To my surprise he walked off a little but then doubled back quickly sneaking up behind her rack.

My amusement quickly turned into horror as Edward roughly snatched Bella's ankle and ripped her from the clothes rack throwing her down roughly. She screamed all the while causing everyone in the store to stare at her.

She started crying and was backing up trying to get Edward to listen... to let her explain. I couldn't understand why she would be apologizing and of all things crying! Edward wouldn't hurt her… would he? I looked nervously around the store.

I could hardly contain a growl when he flicked the bottle of alcohol towards Bella soaking her clothes and face. At first she was trying to block her face but she quickly gave up and started to catch as much in her mouth as she could. It couldn't of been enjoyable, why was she doing this? Edward hurting Bella, Bella drinking alcohol, all in a very busy public mall, has the entire world gone insane!?

A look of irritation crossed Edward's features as he grabbed Bella by the hair and shoved the bottle down her throat. She started gagging and sputtering trying desperately to get enough air to breath.

My eyes were getting darker by the second, who the hell does he think he is? I was going to kill him!

Busy picturing the many ways I would kill Edward I never noticed when he left the store. I probably would've missed Bella leaving as well if she didn't cough snapping me out of my malicious daydream. She was stumbling towards the door most likely trying to catch up to Edward.

"Bella?" I softly called, the pain evident in my voice.

She froze; I could hear her heart starting to pick up and see her body start to shake as she slowly turned around to face me. Her eyes met mine and I knew that if vampires could cry I would be. Her once love filled eyes were now replaced with pained hollow eyes. She was about 15 pounds skinner and her skin had become paler and less healthy looking. She also had a big bruise forming on her face where she must've hit it earlier. Her eyes widened in silent horror, once she realized who I was and what I had seen.

"Why would you let him do it Bella?"

I knew it was an unfair question. Of course she let him do it because she would do anything for my brother, including let him beat and torture her; She loved him. Her eyes became wild as she started looking around frantically, swaying slightly I knew she would quickly lose her balance.

She eventually fell crumpling into a heap on the floor. I could her mumbling to herself: "This isn't happening, it can't be happening" in a weak pitiful voice.

Scanning the room making sure there were no people left in the store, I ran vampire speed towards Bella and caught her head before it collided with the concrete floor. Sitting her up I couldn't help but press farther.

"Why?" I cursed my wicked curiosity. I could see how painful it was to talk about it from the look on her face.

"Because I love him Alice." Her beautiful brown eyes stared into mine as she silently begged for my forgiveness and understanding. I didn't say anything but I let her see all the love I sill had for her flow to my eyes. She really had no idea how badly my family missed her these past couple of years. We all thought she had died and Edward killed himself afterwards.

My memory flashed back to when I was lying in Jasper's arms night after night for about a week, sobbing because I couldn't see what had happened to Bella and Edward.

"_Their dead Jazz, its all my fault, I didn't see what happened" Another sob wracked my body. I was positive that if Jasper wasn't here to hold me together I would've been torn apart by now. _

"_No love no. shhh, its not your fault that you didn't see it. You have no control over your visions, no one blames you for anything." He held me close and started to sing quietly into my ear. _

"Bella!" Edward growled from the exit.

We both jumped a little at his voice. She quickly took another short look into my eyes and faced Edward.

"I…I'm sorry Edward" She tried to apologize. "I f…fell E-Edward, I ca…can't walk"

She began to cry as Edward slowly looked away from her and stared directly into my ice-cold black and gold eyes. His breath caught as I let my mind barrier down.

_You sick son of a bitch, your going to wish you were dead by the time I'm finished with you. _

"Hello Alice" Edward replied out loud through clenched teeth.

"Edward" I nodded, I wasn't in the mood for his courtesy crap. I was furious.

_ANSWER ME! Why would you do this? so much for love hey Edward? _I sneered in my mind. _So what changed huh? Did you stop loving her all of a sudden? You steal her from the family with promises of love and marriage only to disappear and then reappear suddenly after TWO YEARS. You really are a monster aren't you Edward? _I empathized the word monster wanting to cause him as much pain as possible_beating Bella left and right? You pathetic, loser, sorry excuse of a vampire, son of a…_

I kept a continual string of curses running through our minds when I suddenly realized that Bella was crawling towards Edward's feet.

"Bella no" I choked. She stopped once she reached her destination and looked back at me over her shoulder. I couldn't handle it anymore; I hugged my body trying to keep it together while sob after sob threatened to tear me apart.

"I'm so sorry Alice" Bella whispered knowing I would hear it even over my sobbing. I fought for control so I could look into her eyes but a thump followed by a grunt grabbed my attention. He KICKED her!?!

"Don't you even think about apologizing to her" He spat getting ready to kick her again.

"Edward I n…_cough_ never meant it, I'm _wheeze_ sorry Edward. Please forgive me?" Bella gasped trying to catch her breath after the brutal blow.

_EDWARD DON'T!_ I snarled in my mind but it was too late, he drew his foot back and kicked her hard in the chest knocking the breath out of her. That was the last straw… I could feel my eyes turning jet black and my face forming a horrifying contortion of facial features.

I glared daggers at him realizing that his eyes were still a light gold and he had a large smile plastered on his face. Every second I looked at him I knew my eyes were turning a darker shade of black.

I whipped out my cell phone and pressed speed dial for Carlisle. Despite how angry I was I knew I couldn't defeat Edward on my own.

"Hello Alice what can I do for you?" Carlisle's pleasant voice drifted from the phone. I quickly tossed it onto the counter to my right making sure it didn't break. He would hear us fighting eventually and come check it out.

_Okay Edward. Get ready to die._

"You wouldn't dare" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he rose his eyebrow challenging.

"Why wouldn't I?" I growled while sinking into my crouching position. _Unlike you I actually care about what happens to Bella!_ I couldn't hold back my anger for very long, slowly the beast in me was coming out.

He laughed and grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair ripping her off the ground. Her scream echoed through the store immediately making me angrier.

"You still want to try?" Edward questioned chuckling.

_LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! She's just a human for shit sakes! _I roared in his mind. His smile still didn't falter as we locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Alice" I broke away from Edward to look down at Bella. "Alice please no. You won't win Alice." She winced then "I'll be f-fine. Go home to Jasper. Forget about me Alice, I'll be fine. I promise!" She attempted a smile but couldn't. _I hate you Edward and I will NEVER forgive you for what your doing._

I stared into Bella's pained eyes wanting to help her, but she didn't want me to. We both knew that after this she wouldn't be okay yet she still worried about me more than herself. I stood up out of my crouch waiting to see if she would change her mind. Falling to the floor I realized that she wouldn't. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Bella no, _sob_ please don't make me _choke_ leave! Please let me _sniffle_ help!" I was pretty sure I was speaking too quickly for her to catch it all but she still shook her head no.

"Alice I won't l-lose you on ac-account of me. T-tell everyone that I l-love them and that I'm so-sorry." A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she braced herself from what she knew was going to happen.

Edward picked her up by her hair and threw her across the store into a wall. We could all hear the crunch upon impact. He had shattered her arm. I could hear her quietly whimpering trying to be strong once she fell onto the floor. That was it!

"I thought I told YOU NOT TO APOLOGIZE!!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

I ran infront of Bella and crouched down, my eyes immediately turned the blackest they have ever been. Snarls and hisses escaped my throat as a warning for him to leave her alone. _That will be the last time you ever touch her._ I promised.

"Alice no" Bella whimpered behind me causing me to unleash another vicious growl.

Edward hissed at Bella and I as he crouched down into a fighting position. His eyes were turning darker as he unleashed his inner beast.

"Edward pl-please no!! Edward n-no take me instead! Edward please not Alice! I l-love her Edward, TAKE ME!" Bella was frantic now watching as her true love and her best friend prepared to rip each other to shreds. She broke into gut-wrenching sobs as she whispered her final plea.

"Alice leave"

* * *

_I didn't want this chapter to be incredibly long so i split it into two. The next chapter will be posted after I get one review. (come on people! Its only one!) Its an important chapter too, with a special piece of information ;) _

_Review away! _

_Janelle _


	4. You Will Never See Her Again

_I just wanted to remind everybody that I do not own Stephenie's characters. _

_Without farther ado here is Chapter 4! __  
_

* * *

_Edward hissed at Bella and I as he crouched down into a fighting position. His eyes were turning darker as he unleashed his inner beast._

_"Edward pl-please no!! Edward n-no take me instead! Edward please not Alice! I l-love her Edward, TAKE ME!" Bella was frantic now watching as her true love and her best friend prepared to rip each other to shreds. She broke into gut-wrenching sobs as she whispered her final plea._

_"Alice leave" _

* * *

_**Alice's POV**  
_

_You won't be able to win you know. My family's coming. That's right I said __my__. Even Carlisle will be disgusted with you once he finds out what you've been doing. You'll be all alone, no family, no Bella…_

He snarled

"Alice… Edward!" Bella continued to beg us to stop.

_Get a good whiff of her now Edward, while you still can._ I knew that I was supposed to be stalling him, waiting for my family. But he made me so mad! I wanted to tear into him right now giving him back all the pain he inflicted on Bella these past two years.

I heard shuffling and a loud groan from behind me. Quickly looking behind my shoulder I gave Bella a sharp look. Was she trying to get herself killed?

"Go sit back down Bella." I ordered. She continued stumbling towards me.

"Alice, please don't do this!" I couldn't tell if she was worried about Edward or me, but she was silly to think that she could stop us. I shifted a little bit so I could look at her face. She looked so sad; I tried giving her a quick smile to comfort her but was interrupted by her screaming.

"NO!"

Crashing into the wall behind me Edward was quick to secure both of my arms in one of his hands. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. He grinned maliciously at me and brought his free hand to my face.

"Now you will die Alice." He cooed stroking my cheek then moved down and gripped a long piece of skin near my upper arm.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I have never felt such horrid pain like this, I couldn't remember what being changed felt like but it doubted it could have been any worse than this unimaginable torture. I thrashed around trying desperately to free one of my hands or get Edward off but nothing worked. I was about to give up when I heard Bella's calm, collected voice.

"Alice. Listen to me. Hold your breath and get ready when I say go."

I couldn't quite hear what she was saying but it quickly registered in my brain.

"Bella don't you dare!" I begged. She couldn't do something stupid like risk her life when that was what I was trying to save.

"I love you Alice… GO!"

I waited wondering what she did when I suddenly smelled the most amazing smell ever imaginable. The wild beast ragged inside of me scratching at my skin, ready to tear me apart inside out. I fought with the demon, finally gaining enough control to hold my breath like Bella had first instructed. Edward's eyes were frenzied, even though he was much older and more practiced than I was, Bella's blood was his _la tua cantante_.

He quickly released me and punched me as hard so I could not stop him for a few seconds. I held my breath wincing in pain as my body started to repair itself to perfection.

I heard a crash followed by a groan as Edward flung himself and Bella across the room. After a few more seconds I heard Bella's strangled scream indicating that Edward had bit her. I willed my body to heal faster hoping I could get there before Edward killed her.

Down the hall I heard Carlisle telling the rest of the family to hold their breath because someone was bleeding. I could no longer hear four bodies breathing so I knew they had taken his warning to heart.

Emmett and Jasper rounded the corner first skidding to a stop when they saw all the destruction. I could see Jasper fighting his demon when he saw Bella's blood but he quickly shushed it and ran over to me when he saw me lying in a heap of rubble. .

"We need to get him off of her now" I demanded before he could mutter a word.

He nodded in agreement and both him and Emmett snuck up behind Edward. He was so distracted that he never saw it coming.

Edward moaned in satisfaction but quickly went into full attack mode when Jasper and Emmett lunged at him and ripped him away from his meal. Hissing and snarling Edward fought with all that he had, at one point he got his arm free and punched Emmett straight in the nose.

"Damn it Edward!" Emmett cursed getting a tight hold on his arm. Esme rushed over to Emmett making sure he was okay and then quietly tried to soothe Edward.

Once I was positive he couldn't go anywhere I rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella!" She was so pale. If I couldn't hear her heartbeat I would've thought she was already dead. "Oh my God… Bella! Talk to me, say anything please!" I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't!

"Carlisle!" I sobbed. He quickly ran over and knelt down to check her, feeling her face and checking her wrists, arm, and neck.

"Edward drank quite a bit of blood but I think she'll be able to make the transformation. Alice we need to insert more venom into her otherwise it won't work." Edward roared in anger knocking over Rosalie. Carlisle looked up worried.

"I have to go help the others hold down Edward." He stood up hurriedly but stopped a few feet away. I gave him a pleading look. "Alice I know you can do it."

Sobs tore through my chest nearly ripping me apart as he rushed away. How could he expect me to be able to control myself!

"I-I can't… I can't… I can't…"

"Alice..." Bella whispered. Had I been saying that out loud? "Please…"

I could tell the venom was spreading now. I was surprised she wasn't screaming like a lunatic.

"Okay Bella… I'll do it." I sounded more convinced than I felt. Could I really do it? Could I resist her tempting blood?

Bella slowly lifted her head and I then knew that no matter what I would pull out in time. I refused to kill my sister, my best friend. Realizing that she wanted me to bite her neck first. I lent down and kissed her cheek before moving farther down right to her neck. I stopped building up venom, which wasn't very hard considering how good she smelled and slowly slid my teeth into her neck.

A flood of wonderful blood came into my mouth as I started sucking. It was unbelievable! How she smelled, how she tasted, I've never had anything like this before. My never-ending thirst was finally quenched, my demon quieted. I shivered in delight swallowing yet another mouthful.

"Alice!!" Bella started to panic. "Alice stop!" She was thrashing around trying to remove me from her neck. Realizing what I was doing I quickly inserted the venom and released her.

My body craved for more but I had enough blood to control my demon. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do that again without really killing her but I knew I had no choice if I wanted her to live.

She started screaming in pain as the fire consumed her body. Her shattered arm was being tossed around from her squirming so much so I pinned her down and gently took her good wrist. I held it close to my mouth, once again getting a mouthful of venom ready. I was ready. I closed the small gap and put her wrist directly infront of my mouth.

"No" was all she could whisper before I sunk my teeth into her flesh once more. The temptation to drink more blood was almost unbearable but I managed to insert the venom and release her. I knew if I drank anymore I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I gently put Bella's arm to her side. "Make it stop! Put the fire out please! Kill me Alice kill me! Oh my God kill me!!" She was crying and begging the venom rapidly spreading through her body.

I was about to hold her down again when I heard the cries of my family.

"Edward!" – Esme and Rosalie

"Please talk to us!" – Carlisle

"GET BACK HERE!" – Emmett and Jasper

My eyes grew very dark as Edward escaped my family's clutches and ran to the exit of the store.

"Leave Edward. I don't know what happened to you but you will never treat Bella like that again." I hissed. _You will never see her again._

"You will see me again. I will get Bella back." He replied to my thoughts while blowing Bella a kiss. "Until I see you Bella." He ran down the hallway then, I'm sure to Bella it looked like he disappeared from thin air.

"Edward!" She was shaking now "You promised you wouldn't leave me again." She began to cry but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Alice" Carlisle was now beside me, hand on my shoulder. "The police are coming, they're in the building now. The store manager identified you so you must leave. Go and get my Mercedes and meet us in the underground parking lot. Please be safe"

Listening to what was going on I could already hear the clomping of heavy police boots, echoing on the tiled floor. They would be around the corner any minute now so I dashed out of the store and down the hall going through the door that would lead me to the underground parking lot.

I quickly found Carlisle's car but realized that I forgot to grab his keys. Oh well, I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and skillfully picked the lock. Removing the electrics panel below the steering wheel I quickly hot-wired the vehicle and drove it to where the door was. Unlocking the rest of the doors I moved from the front seat into the backseat and waited.

What was I going to do? Bella was going to become one of us now, I'll be with her every second of her transformation. With her blood flowing through my system I wouldn't need to hunt for a few days. What was going to happen when the transformation was complete? Would she want to go find Edward?

I couldn't continue that thought because Carlisle came through the door holding a very beaten up Bella. He flew to my side as I opened the door. Gently we switched Bella from Carlisle's arms to my lap. I knew it hurt because I heard her whimper and moan slightly.

"Shh, Its okay Bella. Everything will be okay" I started whisper-singing the song Jasper sang to me.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Rosalie and Emmett gracefully got into the car Rose in the middle and Emmett on the other side of the vehicle. Jasper was going to run home. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself with Bella's blood open in the car. Carlisle quickly got in the drivers seat with Esme in the passenger and took off quickly out of the parking lot.

"Is she going to be okay Alice?" Rosalie quietly whispered to me. She knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear her even if she wasn't writhing in pain, but she whispered anyway.

"I'm not sure Rosie… I think so." I whispered back quickly returning to whispering in Bella's ear.

Everyone thought Rose hated Bella but I knew better. Her and I were very close and talked about almost everything. She wanted to like Bella, she just didn't want our family to be torn apart or harmed because a human knew about us.

"Alice" Bella stirred. "Cool… please"

My cool skin was soothing the burning but I was so damn small! I quietly cursed my human genes while putting as much of my skin on her as possible. It still wasn't enough. She started groaning and thrashing around as another wave of pain wracked over her body.

"Give her to me" Emmett was looking over at Bella and I realizing what she needed.

Both Rose and I helped pass Bella over to Emmett. Once she was sitting on his lap he wrapped his big arms around her consuming her in his giant body.

"Thank you Emmett" Bella whispered content.

Rosalie and I looked at him like he just grew a second head or something.

"How did you know?" I whispered making sure Bella couldn't hear me.

"When I was being changed, I remember how horrible it felt" Rosalie winced. She still felt guilty about dragging Emmett into this life even though she would never apologize for it. "The only thing that made it feel remotely better was the cool of your vampire skin." He picked up Rosalie's hand and held it tight smiling.

Bella started hyperventilating and speaking in her sleep. It sounded like it was a bad dream or something.

"Stay away from Edward Victoria!" Bella cringed in her sleep after saying Victoria's name.

All of us in the vehicle growled low, mine being the loudest and most vicious of all.

"Victoria?" I spat.

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnn... Victoria:O _

_Hey guys I just wanted to say that I'm in a rough position. I don't really feel like writing much anymore because it feels like no one cares whether these chapters go up or not. You have no idea how much one review will boost me. Please review. _

_ Janelle  
_


	5. Aftermath

_Hey all! so thanks for the reviews LOVE IT:D These next couple chapters are going to be a little slower than the past ones but they will hold a lot of valuable information. _

_ Question: What is Edward's relationship with Victoria? _

_Answer through a review or private message me, whoever gets the answer right will get an honorable mention in the beginning of chapter six :)_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_Bella started hyperventilating and speaking in her sleep. It sounded like it was a bad dream or something._

_"Stay away from Edward Victoria!" Bella cringed in her sleep after saying Victoria's name._

_All of us in the vehicle growled low, mine being the loudest and most vicious of all._

_"Victoria?" I spat._

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

The annoying feeling in the back of my throat was getting worse. I had been up for a few minutes and was looking around the unfamiliar room when a thought struck me.

"Annoying feeling?" I said out loud. My voice sounded very different, more high-pitched and musical. This only added to my panic. "In the back of my throat?"

I was choking now. This couldn't be! I ran (at vampire speed of course) towards the bathroom to look at my reflection. Stopping at the door I closed my eyes not wanting to see if it was true or not. I faced where I thought the mirror would be and started counting down.

"Three…two…one!" I forced my eyes open and I immediately wished I hadn't. Though I looked slimmer and more toned and I had become noticeably more beautiful, my once deep brown eyes were now a piercing blood red.

I sunk to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. What happened to me? Where was I? Did Victoria make Edward change me?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a loud rapping on the door. I covered my ears and groaned. What were they doing, trying to break down the door?!

The knocking stopped suddenly followed by Rosalie cursing. "Bella can I please come in?" Rosalie whispered from the other side of the door. "I promise to whisper."

"Yeah sure" I replied feeling a little better now that she stopped the knocking.

She walked with a sheepish look animating her face but it quickly turned into a look of awe when she saw me. I was trying to figure out what she was gawking at when I realized I could hear her thoughts.

_Alice was right she is drop dead gorgeous. _I looked at her again making sure her lips didn't move._ Wow._

What is going on!!! Did I just hear Rosalie's thoughts? Edward was the one who could read minds, not me! My dead heart clenched at the thought of Edward causing me to hold myself closer. Edward. I wish Alice was here. She would explain everything to me, and tell me what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry I knocked. It's been so long since we've had a newborn in the family. Your hearing is still very sensitive." She looked around a little "I guess your eyesight is too". She pointed to the off light switch but didn't make a move to turn it on.

I was sitting in the dark? It looked light in here. I was glad when she slowly moved towards me and sunk down beside me against the bathroom wall. I was pretty sure the light would've blinded me if it were on.

We sat there in a comfortable silence when rather suddenly Rose wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her into a tight, comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you before" _I was only thinking about my family. _"I was being jealous and selfish." I knew she was lying but I let her continue. _I hope she forgives me. She won't… but I hope she does…Ttry not to expect anything Rosalie Hale, do you remember how horrible you were to her when she was a human? Oh god she isn't going to forgive me!_ Her scattered mind was starting to get frustrating so I cut her off.

"I forgive you Rose. I'm sure you were only trying to protect your family, not because you were jealous." I looked at her and internally smirked when a look of complete shock crossed her beautiful features.

"How…how did you know?" She stammered still looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"I guessed." I answered shrugging. The look on her face told me that she didn't believe it so I continued. "Rose when I was a human you had nothing to be jealous of. You were beautiful and you could be with the one you love in every way. You also had a family who would do anything for you. I was just that regular girl Edward decided to grow attached to." I knew the last part wasn't completely true but I didn't try to correct myself. "I threatened you and your family by knowing your secret. I probably would've acted the same way you did if I was in your position."

She was silent for a few minutes letting what I had just said sink in. "Perceptive little bugger aren't you?" She snickered, her face breaking into a wide grin. She squealed and hugged me a little tighter before she let me go.

_I knew Alice made the right decision. I just wish she would see it as a right decision too. She had better come back or else._ Her mind threatened.

What did that mean; "She better come back"? I looked at Rose and decided to voice the question I had before she came in.

"Where's Alice?"

Silence. Why wouldn't she answer me? Did something happen back in the mall that I didn't remember? That couldn't be it though; I remember her singing to me in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. Panic started to overtake me as Rosalie got up.

"She went…out." I was about to press it farther but she held out her hand to help me up. "Come on lets go talk to Carlisle."

I knew she was trying to change the subject but I let her. I silently promised myself that I would get an answer eventually, but for now I had other things to worry about. It had been two years since I last saw the vampire I once considered my second father. I wonder if he would be angry with me for disappearing, or worse yet at Edward! Another thought drifted into my head at the mention of Edward. What was I going to tell him about him and Victoria?

The trip to his office was way to fast for my liking due to my new inhuman speed and grace. I didn't have enough time to figure out what I was going to say!

Rosalie stopped at her door and left me to walk the rest of the way. I stopped at his door and frowned. I didn't want to break my ears again by knocking but I had to be polite. Carlisle must've heard me at his door so he called for me quietly.

"Come in Bella" His voice drifted through the door.

Any normal human being wouldn't have been able to hear anything other than a muffle but I could hear everything perfectly. In fact it was almost too loud. Thankful that I didn't have to knock I quietly sighed, twisted the doorknob and walked into the office.

**_Alice's POV_**

To a human the trees flying by me would be a blur but with my vampyric vision I'm able to see every minuscule detail. I love running; whenever anything got to be too much I'd usually beg Jasper to come with me. We sometimes ran for days, holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. I wanted to go alone today though, Jasper wanted to come but I told him no. I didn't deserve any comforting.

I was soon at the edge of our property. Carlisle had asked me to stay within the boundaries so I skidded to a stop. The thoughts I was trying so hard to run away from flew into my mind at an alarming rate, threatening to crush what was left of my sanity. Despair slowly sank in as I crashed to the ground holding my head under the mental strain. Maybe I was going crazy again?

I started rubbing my temples trying to force some of the thoughts back. Once that was accomplished I was able to sit up and lean against a tree. The questions I forced back were straining against my mental barrier trying to bombard my mind once again. One question in specific kept breaking through. What had I done to Bella? She was now in a room probably awake and confused, without me there to explain it all to her. It was dumb to go hunting now, but Carlisle insisted I went.

"You will need to stay in control while hunting for a little while because Bella won't be able to. If she smells a human it'd be up to you to hold her back, you won't be able to unless you are fully aware of your settings and not distracted by blood." I spoke out loud perfectly mimicking Carlisle's voice. He had asked me to go into his office this afternoon while Bella was sleeping.

I stood up, tired of the silence and smelled the air for something I might like to eat. The fresh scent of a mountain lion came at me and I was off. Mountain lions were always Edward's favorite. What was I going to do about him? And most importantly what was his relation with _Victoria?_ I snarled as her name went through my head but quickly stopped so that my unsuspecting meal wouldn't hear it and hide. Seeing my prey in the near distance I sped up wanting to get it finished with quickly.

The lion attacked me first, catching me in the stomach slicing my shirt in the front; a deadly blow for a human but its nails didn't have a hope of penetrating my granite skin. Normally I became very upset when my clothes got destroyed but for once I didn't care, I just wanted to get home back to Bella.

I quickly took control of the animal and snapped its neck drinking greedily. Flashes of me biting Bella attacked my mind causing me to scream and throw the lion a few hundred feet away from me.

What did I do to Bella? I repeated slowly backing into a tree sliding down the trunk. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head down. What was I going to do?

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked in and sat down. I've only ever been in this office once and that was when Edward was telling me about Carlisle's past. The pictures still hung there in perfect condition.

Carlisle cleared his throat snapping me out of my thoughts. I reluctantly left the wall of pictures and focused on the man in front of me. I couldn't help but be astonished by how much he hasn't changed. Even though I knew perfectly well that he never would, I still expected something to be different. I shuddered when I realized that it was going to be the same for me. Forever 20 years old.

"Chilly?" Carlisle rose an eyebrow chuckling a little bit trying to relieve the awkward tension between us. I tried laughing politely back but it ended up sound a little hysterical. The room became silent as Carlisle looked at me for a few seconds before beginning what he had originally called me in for.

"Bella as you now know you are a vampire. Do you remember what happened the night you were changed?"

I blinked… did I remember?

"Edward, Alice, Alcohol… wait. Alcohol then Alice; Fighting, Cutting, Falling over… then… Leaving." I listed out loud for Carlisle to hear. "I'm… I'm not sure after that." I mumbled.

He nodded his head. "You remember more than I thought you would, that's good." He paused. "Before I ask you any complicated questions; which I will" He gave me a stern look. "I bet your thirsty, would you like to go hunting?"

I sighed. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without blood I didn't want to kill an innocent animal.

"Yes I suppose I should but I have a request." He looked up at me. "I want to go alone, are there any humans around?"

His jaw clenched then unclenched. "Why would do you want to go alone? No there are not any humans around for about 30 miles."

I didn't want to tell him the real reason; so I could look around and see if I would risk trying to escape or not, so I improvised. "I want to go find Alice. I need to talk to her." I replied. That sounded reasonable didn't it?

He paused again and thought. It was frustrating sitting there, not knowing what he was thinking. Wait a minute! I internally smacked my forehead. I could read minds! Duh!!

I peeked into Carlisle's mind only to be flooded by his many thoughts.

…_don't want her to leave before telling us what's going on with Edward. But if I don't I'm afraid she won't tell us anyway. _He looked up at me _I wonder why she's staring; then again the new colors from her eyesight would be amazing. _I quickly looked down.

His mind went dead silent then. Uh-oh. _Bella?_ I heard Carlisle's mind question me. It took everything I had not to look up giving myself away. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…_He kept repeating my name getting quieter every time. _BELLA!_ I jumped.

"Hmm… Bella do you have something to tell me?" Carlisle questioned knowing now that I could read minds but wanted me to tell him anyway.

I looked at him pleading with my eyes. I wasn't ready for everyone to know. I didn't even want to have this power! I wouldn't mind telling him if he promised not to tell anyone in the family until I was ready.

_I promise Bella_ Carlisle replied in his mind. I gasped, I didn't say that out loud did I? _No you didn't but for some reason I can hear you in my mind. Would you try something for me please? Try to tell me something using your mind. Think of my name and then send the message you wish for me to hear._

I looked at him wondering where he was going with all of this but decided to try anyway.

_**Carlisle: please don't tell anyone I can read minds. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet.**_

_All right Bella I won't but you really should tell them soon. It's impolite to read other people's thoughts when they think you can't. _

I snickered. "Okay Carlisle I will, can I please go hunting now?"

He laughed too waving his hand to let me know I could go.

_Please come back_ He added staring intensely into my eyes pleading.

I got up and walked out of the office closing the door behind me. Not wanting to run into the others I ran into the giant bathroom down the hall and jumped out the open window landing silently on the ground.

As soon as my feet touched I ran towards the forest for cover. The last thing I needed was someone following me. Once I was a few miles into the forest I skidded to a stop and smelled the air around me.

Fox, bear, rabbit, deer, caribou; I stopped… what was that delicious smell? I ran towards it wondering what could make my venom flow like this.

The closer I got to it the stronger the scent became, I could tell there were a few of them. I'd say at least three. Speeding up when I saw the group ahead I quickly took two out snapping their necks. The one got away but I didn't care, I stopped and greedily sunk my teeth into the first one's neck, blood oozed into my mouth overwhelming my senses.

I quickly finished up the second one and took a deep breath. What was that?! One second I was running and then the next I was in a totally different place with bodies! I guess that's what Edward was saying by letting go of all control I suppose.

Getting up I picked up both of the wolves' bodies and buried them underneath a nearby tree.

Now that my thirst was quenched I stuck my nose in the air smelling. _**Come on Alice where are you. I need you right now.**_ I caught her scent, though it was very feint I ran towards it as fast as I could wanting to test out my new speed.

Piggybacking on a vampire had nothing against running on your own! I could see everything perfectly even if it was a mile away! I pushed myself faster. I think I might've been faster than Edward even, but I couldn't be sure.

I could see Alice now, leaning against a tree with her knees up. I stopped running and slowly walked towards her. She was in pretty bad shape, her small frame shaking and her shirt had a long slice near her stomach.

"Alice?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me right now but her head snapped up.

"Bella?" She whispered. Her eyes were wide wondering if it was in fact me. Kind of like when I first saw her in the mall.

I nodded my head and went over to where she was. Sitting down beside her I pulled her into my arms in a tight hug. She started sobbing so I pulled her onto my lap and started rocking her gently, singing the song she sang to me in the car.

* * *

_I looked back and realized that the thoughts would be a little confusing to understand._

_**This is Bella thinking to herself**_

_**(Name): this is Bella putting her thoughts into another characters head**_

_This is the other characters thoughts. _

_Don't forget to post what you think Victoria's and Edward's relationship is:) _

_ Janelle __  
_


	6. Story Time and Heart Aches

_Why hello :) _

_So I realize that I told some readers Bella's story was going to be in this chapter but it never really worked in with the plot so I improvised. Don't get angry yet though, this means Edward and Victoria will be in the picture soon. _

_Keep on reading and please don't forget to review!!! _

* * *

_"Alice?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me right now but her head snapped up._

_"Bella?" She whispered. Her eyes were wide wondering if it was in fact me. Kind of like when I first saw her in the mall._

_I nodded my head and went over to where she was. Sitting down beside her I pulled her into my arms in a tight hug. She started sobbing so I pulled her onto my lap and started rocking her gently, singing the song she sang to me in the car._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

After Alice calmed down a little we started talking. I told her about my mind reading ability and showed her how I could put messages into other people's minds as well. I also told her about the conversation I had with Carlisle. She couldn't stop laughing when I told her how he figured it out. Frustrated with her I decided to give her the silent treatment.

_**Alice: I'm not talking to you.**_I crossed my arms humphing.

_You know Bella this_ She pointed to her head_ doesn't really count as a silent treatment. You know that right?_

_**Alice: Fine! ………**_

_Oh come on Bella be fair! _She was on the ground holding her sides together now almost bursting with laughter.

I had to bite my cheeks to keep myself from smiling.

_Hey Bella! _I looked over at Alice only to see her flying towards me knocking me over. _BOO!_

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore so I joined Alice rolling around on the ground giggling and squealing.

After we finished laughing we both sat against a fallen tree enjoying the silence. I didn't really want to break the peace and quiet by talking so I used my mind to ask Alice a question.

_**Alice: Do you think I should tell the family about my mind reading powers?**_ I started chewing my lip after I asked; it was an annoying human habit I thought I had lost during the transformation.

She looked over at me with a puzzled look. _Why do you ask?_

I sighed and delivered the entire story to her.

_**Alice: When I talked to Carlisle he told me that he wanted me to tell the family. I'm not sure if I'm ready to though. This is Edward's ability not mine, and I don't want to replace his position in the family just because I can read minds … You understand don't you Alice?**_ She looked away deep in thought, I tried to read her mind but she had put up some type of wall. I guess I now knew how they kept Edward out of their heads.

I knew she wouldn't be speaking for a little while so I started thinking about this afternoon and what I was going to tell the family about my two-year disappearance.

I was almost at the point of throwing my hands up and screaming from frustration at Alice's slowness, when she put down her wall and answered my question.

I do understand what you mean Bella but Carlisle's right. With Edward we were able to block our minds (as you well know now) she winked when we didn't want him to know something but if the family doesn't know that you can read mind it would be a serious invasion of privacy.

I knew she was right but I still didn't want to tell them. Trying fruitlessly to find a solution I finally gave in. "Okay Alice I'll tell them today during the family meeting."

She nodded then smiled remembering something. "Speaking of the family meeting we should probably be going back now. I'm sure Carlisle would like some answers." She laughed a little when she saw my face. "Bella calm down! Our family loves you and no matter what they'll understand."

Her soothing words didn't help me calm down any. "Alice. I'm not ready to tell everyone, to be bombarded by their questions, to look into their eyes while listening to their mind's disproval." I was begging now. Alice I can't do this alone, please don't make me!"

She frowned when I said the word alone, but quickly went back to smiling as a thought struck her. "You won't be alone silly, you're going to connect our minds that way I can be with you every step of the way." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She then grabbed my hand firmly making sure I couldn't escape, and started pulling me at full speed towards the house.

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

I couldn't stop pacing. Was she going to come back? Was she going to tell us the entire story truthfully? Would she stay with us forever? What are we going to do about Victoria? How were we going to get Edward back! I growled out of frustration and picked up my speed. I was now going a little faster than the average human sprint.

"Carlisle please sit down, your going to pace a hole into the floor" Esme came up and grabbed my hand forcing me to stop. "Please, have some faith in Bella; gone for two years or not she is still part of this family, we must believe she will come back to us."

I sighed and then smiled at my beautiful wife. Leave it to Esme to find light in the most frustrating of situations. She smiled back and gave me a light kiss on the lips before telling me that Alice and Bella were home. We could hear them now just outside of the house, Alice's fairy-like laughter and Bella's feeble protests.

Looking into Esme's eyes I spoke in a calm voice to the rest of the family.

"Everyone please go to the living room for a family meeting." I waited until I heard two doors quickly open and shut before I gently took Esme's hand and led her out of the bedroom towards the grand staircase. Alice and Bella were just entering the door when we got down the stairs.

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Welcome back Alice; Bella" Carlisle greeted. I could hear him sighing in relief through his mind. Was he worried I wouldn't come back?

_I'm glad your back Bella, now have you decided whether you were going to tell the family about your ability or not? _

I sighed_**Carlisle: Yes, Alice convinced me to tell you all, should I tell them before or after you guys force me to tell my story?**_ There was a bitter edge to my words and I immediately felt bad when I saw Carlisle's eyes drop.

_**Carlisle: I'm sorry Carlisle, it's just a very sensitive subject for me and I'm not sure if I'm ready or not. Please forgive my horrid behavior.**_

He nodded still looking a little hurt and led us towards the living room.

_Earth to Bella, are you going to connect me with your mind or not? _I could tell Alice was getting nervous, her hand was a little tighter around mine and her thoughts were hectic.

_**Alice: Take it easy Alice; you're starting to sound more nervous than I am! Our minds are now connected so you'll now be able to hear my thoughts and the thoughts of the family. **_

She nodded her head in understanding then added in her mind. _Are you going to be okay? _

Was I going to be okay? I nodded my head yes quickly before we entered the room.

The rest of the family was already there sitting. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap in the lazyboy while Carlisle and Esme sat in the love seat. Jasper patted a spot beside him on the big leather couch inviting Alice and I to come sit with him.

Thoughts of love flowed through Alice's mind when she looked into Jasper's eyes. I tried to block them out but found that I couldn't without breaking our connection. Every loving thought cut into my heart like a knife. I missed Edward so much; even if he did hurt me I knew it wasn't intentional and would forgive him without even a second thought.

Alice looked over at me and I realized that she had just heard my every thought. She didn't comment on her way towards Jasper but she gave me the look that told me we would be discussing it later on.

Sighing I took another quick look around the room and sat down beside Alice. The room went deadly silent, everyone's eyes shifted between Carlisle's face and mine. Finally Emmett cleared his throat and asked Carlisle what this meeting was about.

_Bella are you ready?_ Carlisle looked over my way curiously, unsure of what my answer would be.

**Carlisle: As ready as I'll ever be, go ahead and tell them I have something to tell them all. **Alice looked over at me and grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"We're all here today because Bella has some things to tell us." Carlisle looked over to me again. "Bella the floor is all yours."

I nodded and sighed. I wasn't sure how I would do this so I decided to be spontaneous.

**Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle: Hi guys, so instead of telling you out loud I decided to show you instead. I can read minds and put messages into other people's minds. **

Alice started laughing hysterically beside me trying to hold it in but failing miserably. Nice Bella, give them all a heart attack why don't you?

Hello Bella. Jasper looked over Alice and smiled at me.

THIS IS SO COOL!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME BELLA?! Emmett screamed in my mind. I groaned and quickly replied before he repeated himself. **Emmett: yes Emmett I can hear you very well now stop screaming!! ** I looked over at him noticing the now sheepish grin he had on his face.

"Sorry Bella."

Alice who had heard the entire conversation exploded into another fit of giggles. I felt bad for Jasper who was trying to send calming waves towards her but was having difficulties.

So you could hear my thoughts when I was in the bathroom with you. Am I right? Alice stopped giggling instantly and looked over at me, then over at Rosalie.

I put my head down and slowly nodded ashamed. **Rosalie: I'm sorry Rose; I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Please don't be upset with me. **

She looked up unsure whether she should be upset and ignore me or reply. In the end she replied. Bella I'll forgive you if you promise to never do it again. Nodding enthusiastically I swore I wouldn't. She grinned up at me then looked towards Emmett who was playing with her hair.

Bella dear it's nice to have you back. I really missed you. I could see Esme's face fall. Thoughts about how much pain Edward and I caused her these past two years flew through her mind.

The thought of poor Esme suffering because of me pushed me over the edge; I quickly broke the connection with Alice not wanting for her to hear my overwhelming guilt and weakness and started hyperventilating. The painful images were still running through Esme's mind like a slideshow. I gripped Alice's hand harder.

Alice noticing my tighter grip said something through my mind. Realizing that she could no longer hear my thoughts she quickly looked at me instantly noticing my panicked face. She was about to say something when Jasper jumped off of the couch gripping his head.

"Bella stop!" Jasper screamed. He had fallen over and was now reaching for Alice. She flew off the couch and went to his side immediately holding his head into her chest whispering soothingly into his ear. He was dry sobbing trying to handle all of the emotions suddenly emitting from me.

The rest of the family members started calling my name wondering what I was doing to Jasper but I couldn't reply.

I tried to hold back my feelings but my efforts were fruitless. On top of the memories Esme showed me my own memories slowly made their way to my mind-causing wave after wave of negative emotion. Edward going hunting one evening and then coming back mean and heartless, the relentless beatings leaving me bruised for weeks, the apologies after he calmed down and realized what he had done. Him getting better as the days went on and then worse every time he got back from hunting. Knowing that I would never be allowed to see Renee or Charlie ever again. The look Edward gave me that day at the mall.

Thought after thought attacked my mind causing me to fall of the couch and crash into the floor below. I struggled to find something to hold onto, anything solid to tell me that I was still alive, that I wasn't in hell. I found Carlisle's hand and held onto it for dear life.

He was beside me trying to get me to speak to him, to tell him what was wrong.

"Bella speak to me!" His usual calm was replaced by panic.

I tried to tell him what was going on but I couldn't move; I couldn'tthink enough to move. I could only let the pains of the past two years flow over me.

Grinding my teeth I slowly lifted myself up and grabbed Carlisle's neck pulling myself up to his ear.

"Help me" Was all I could choke out before I collapsed onto the ground again letting the darkness of my mind consume me.

* * *

_Doesn't this make you wonder what happened to Bella during the two years? _

_ Because I'm not completely cruel how about we make a deal? _

_You review and at the bottom of your review you ask me a question. This question can be about pretty much anything in the story (past and future) and I'll answer it. Rules: You can't ask questions like "Tell me the what's going to happen", or "How does the story end". make them specific for example "Why does Edward get worse after he's been hunting?", or "How does (Character) feel during a certain point in the story?" Etc. :)_

_I'll answer your questions through a reply. _

_ I'll start writing Chapter 7 tomorrow so it should be posted in a couple of days. _

_ Janelle  
__  
_


	7. Story Time and Heart Aches: Jasper's POV

_First off I would like to apologize for taking so long!! and for not posting my author's note when I first posted this chapter. I was really excited to post it and completely forgot about my charming remarks before the chap ;) Anywho! I had a surgery and moved these past two weeks so once again I'm really sorry. Updates will be a little slow because I'm not feeling so good right now but I promise that they will be posted as soon as I'm finished. Please don't forget to review! What you have to say totally pumps me up to write more :D _

_**Question Time: Which Character POV do you like the most and why? **_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I sighed and pulsed yet another wave of calm towards my parent's room. I was positive Carlisle was trying to make me go crazy.

"Carlisle please sit down, you're going to pace a hole into the floor"

I smiled. Esme was truly the perfect mother and wife in every way. She wasn't actually worried about the floor; in fact I think she would've enjoyed the challenge of repairing it, but no, she was worried about me and whether Carlisle would actually drive me over the edge with his hectic emotions or not.

"Please, have some faith in Bella; gone for two years or not she is still part of this family, we must believe she will come back to us."

I felt a wave of sadness rush to me from Esme after she said that to Carlisle. Wincing slightly I quickly sent a stronger wave of calm and reassurance towards their bedroom.

Though no one would ever admit it we were all broken and hurting since Bella and Edward disappeared two years ago. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach holding my head in my hands. I could still remember Alice's emotions after she had her horrible vision two years ago.

_"Their dead Jazz" I wrapped my arms around her tighter trying to hold her together but was failing miserably. "Its all my fault, I didn't see them in time, its all my fault!" She stopped crying and started to shake violently as she yet again ran the horrible picture through her head. _

_Edward's Volvo wrapped around the tree engulfed in flames. Ambulance and fire control trying to douse the raging flames. Bella and Edward's death was announced and a funeral date was planned. All of these images were continually flashing through her mind causing her to shake harder with every heart-breaking picture. _

_"Alice!" I was now on top of her trying to make her shaking stop but it only got worse. She was starting to break down I had to do something but it was hurting me so much. The agony she was feeling was almost crippling. __"No love no. shhh, its not your fault that you didn't see it. You have no control over your visions, no one blames you for anything."__ I cooed in her ear. _

_I poured all of my calm and love into her, letting her feel everything I felt towards her. Slowly her shaking stopped and was replaced by loud broken sobs. _

Scooping her up into my arms I held her for days. I promised her that I wouldn't let go until she was ready, until she was better.

_After a week she was ready but even now two years later she was not any better. _

Snapping out of my daze, Carlisle's now calm voice flooded my ears.

"Everyone please go to the living room for a family meeting."

Figuring the girls were home I sent one last powerful wave of calm over to Carlisle and Esme before hopping off the bed and quickly walking out the door at vampire speed, meeting Rose and Emmett in the hallway.

"Race you down Emmett." I called over my shoulder racing past my burly brother, chuckling at the confused then determined look on his face.

"Your on!" He bellowed as he bolted down the stairs. He caught my arm and whipped me behind him but I quickly jumped over his head and dived onto the big leather couch.

"Beat you" I smiled up at him smugly.

Considering beating the smile off my face Emmett took a few angry steps towards me. He quickly stopped though when Rosalie walked into the living room and looked at him. She started muttering something about water buffaloes on the way to the lazyboy but was interrupted by an adoring Emmett who scooped her up and gracefully plopped her down onto his lap in the chair. He had a wide goofy grin plastered on his face when she sighed and leaned back resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Sitting up I sat near one side of the couch, knowing that Alice would want to sit beside Bella as well as myself. This left the love seat for Esme and Carlisle.

I could tell immediately when Alice and Bella walked through the door. A huge wave of nervousness and hurt came flying at me causing me to gasp and wince. Emmett and Rosalie looked over to me worriedly but quickly understood when they heard talking in the other room.

"Welcome back Alice; Bella" Carlisle greeted formally. Even without my powers I would be able to tell Carlisle was nervous. He only used the formal host voice on his family when he was nervous.

A wave of hurt and sadness drifted into the hallway I'm guessing from Carlisle followed by another small wave of impatience by none other than my little Alice.

Knowing that Carlisle would be leading them into the living room any minute I turned my attention towards the living room's entrance waiting to see my love once more.

Carlisle and Esme walked in first, him leading her towards the love seat knowing that I wanted to sit by Alice.

Her and Bella quickly came through the doors pausing once in view. I looked into Alice's sparkling eyes and fell in love all over again. Her eyes held an intense love reserved for only me. I was so lucky she found me, my little Alice, the love of my life. Slowly a flashback of the first time I saw her seeped into my mind.

Walking in I noticed there was another one of us in the diner. She was beautiful but I had yet to find one who wasn't. There was something different about this one though. After looking at her quickly I noticed that she was extremely short, only up to my collarbones with short spiky black hair. I gasped when her eyes met mine; instead of the horrid red color, there was an intense golden one.

_Trapped in her gaze I couldn't move. She hopped gracefully off of the stool and stood just infront of me placing her hand on my cheek. _

"_You've kept me waiting a long time." She breathed bringing her hand up to my face cupping my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry ma'am." _I drawled.

_She pulled her hand away from my face much to my displeasure but grabbed my hand leading me towards the door. Little did I know that she was leading me towards the rest of my life. _

A shockwave of pain drifted through my body causing me to cringe. Snapping back to the present I noticed Alice giving Bella a small glare. Not wanting them to fight I patted the couch beside me inviting both of them to sit with me. Alice smiled and gracefully sat by my side. Bella hesitated and looked around the room, I could feel the love and regret she felt while looking around the room. Sighing she crossed the room and sat beside Alice.

The room was dead silent. Everyone was looking between Bella and Carlisle waiting for something to happen. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, so I sent a wave of confidence and curiosity towards my burly brother.

Clearing his throat Emmett looked towards Carlisle asking what the meeting was about. Thankful for the tension breaker I sighed and smiled at him. From the corner of my eye I could see Alice slip her hand into Bella's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We're all here today because Bella has some things to tell us." Carlisle looked over towards Bella and nodded his head. "Bella the floor is all yours."

Frustration then humor swept through Bella right before I heard her voice in my mind.

**Hi guys, so instead of telling you out loud I decided to show you instead. I can read minds and put messages into other people's minds. **

I was overcome by a vast array of emotions; humor from Bella, shock from Esme and Emmett, understanding from Carlisle, shock and some anger from Rosalie, and an almost unbearable amount of giddiness from my wife.

Sending one giant wave of calm over the room I quietly looked towards Bella smiling over my wife and said hello through my mind.

Looking at my now bouncing wife I put both of my hands on Alice's shoulders and pumped an almost dangerous amount of calm into her. To anyone else it would probably have put them into a calm induced coma, but sometimes Alice's emotions was cause for drastic measures.

I had almost stopped her bouncing when her and Bella suddenly cringed. Looking over at Emmett I could see the goofy sheepish grin on his face. Bracing myself for what I assumed was coming I felt an almost crippling amount of humor and giddiness coming from Alice once again. She was now holding her sides trying to breath, her bell like laughter was flowing around the living room causing everyone else to smirk or chuckle themselves.

Laughing myself from Alice's strong emotions, I grabbed her into a tight embrace and pulsed all of my calm and love into her desperately trying to get her to calm down and stop laughing.

Unprepared for the emotional break I quickly pushed Alice away from me when she suddenly stopped laughing. With the amount of calm I was pushing into her it would've surely caused more harm than good. I sighed and slid back towards Alice smiling apologetically at her. She put her hand to my cheek and kissed me softly letting me know that it was all right and that she appreciated what I did.

I looked past Alice noticing that Bella had lowered her head and was nodding, ashamed for some reason. Curious about what was going on I opened myself to the emotions flowing around the room.

Immediately pinpointing what was distressing Bella I sent another wave of calm over the room. Rosalie looked over towards me and glared slightly but didn't say anything. Emmett noticing that my I'm-sending-you-a-wave-of-calm look was directed towards Rosalie, he winked at me and started playing with her hair.

Useless against our tag team Rosalie quickly looked up towards Bella and gave her a small smile. She again sent me a sharp look but quickly looked up towards Emmett who began butterfly kissing her cheeks. .

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically, reassurance flowing freely from her towards me. Rosalie broke away from Emmett and smiled at Bella pleased by her reaction. She couldn't look for long though because Emmett continued to distract her by kissing and playfully grazing his teeth on her neck, begging for her attention. It kind of reminded me of a new puppy.

I grabbed Alice's hand grinning at how the meeting was going so far and gave her a quick yet loving one-armed hug. I couldn't give her a full hug because she still had Bella's hand tightly in hers.

Looking away I was overcome by a painful throb. It came again and again causing me to look frantically towards the room to try and find who was causing it. I gasped quietly when I realized that it was none other than our mother figure; Esme.

Her face was etched into a small gentle smile but I knew what was behind that smile. Back when we first found out that Bella and Edward had "died" she wept in her room for longer than Alice had. Even after she came out looking like she was better we could hear her broken sobs throughout the night. Carlisle refused to speak about it but we all knew without clarification that a piece of her heart went missing with Bella and Edward.

Ripped out of my lost thoughts I gasped as a greater pain gripped me. It was a feeling like I've never felt before. The intensity was horrifying. I felt lost and alone, unloved and rejected. A giant hole tore its way through my heart burning it's way through my body causing me to scream in my mind. I begged silently wishing this agonizing torture would go away, I knew that if vampires could cry I would have been sobbing like I never did during my human life.

I looked towards Bella who was bent over hyperventilating, the feelings I felt coursing through my body was coming from her. She looked up at me her black eyes pooling all the pain we both were feeling. Another sick wave of torture flew through our frames as we both gasped. I couldn't take this anymore.

Gasping again I flew off the couch gripping my heart screaming for Bella to please stop. I couldn't handle the hole that was ripping me apart. The loneliness was awful, I felt like no one was there for me, like Alice had died and was unreachable to me any longer.

I cried again as I realized what this feeling was from. It was from when Edward left her the first and second time. Bella had felt like this?

I reached out again sobbing, wanting no one other than my love; Alice. The feelings were so convincing. She was gone, but she couldn't be!

I suddenly felt her small arms wrapping around my head and shoulders pressing them against her body tightly. I couldn't do anything but hold her tightly and sob into her chest. She was speaking to me but I couldn't be sure that she was actually there. The dead feeling in my heart didn't go away, the hole was still there.

"Jasper speak to me please" She was choking the words trying to understand what was going on with me "Jasper please stay with me and hear my voice. What is going on? I'm right here and I'll never be anywhere else. Please tell me!"

I was hit by another crippling wave of pain accompanied by the worried feeling emitting from the rest of my family. I sobbed harder, my body now shaking both Alice and mine's frame.

A sudden thought made me sob once again. Alice would be feeling some of what I was feeling right now. The emotions were too strong, I knew that if anyone touched me right now they would be consumed in some of the pain I was in. I looked up searching for her eyes.

I finally found them. Worried as they were they were also a deep onyx black, proving just how much I was affecting her. Choking on my sobs I pulled her head towards my lips kissing her quickly, giving her a small hint about what I was going to do.

Knowing me about as well as I knew myself; she gripped my tighter making what I was going to do even harder on me.

"No."

I wanted to do nothing but stay in her arms but I could already see the black forming around the edges of my eyes. If I didn't act right away Alice would stand the chance of being put into the same emotion based coma I was going to be put in. I would not allow that, I couldn't!

Gripping both of her shoulders I firmly pushed her back, she flew into Emmett who caught her. I screamed at him to hold onto her tightly once I heard her fighting and screaming my name. I jumped up and started running towards the stairs but fell hard on the third step, the waves of pain drained me of all my energy. I could do nothing but cringe and whimper as the black consumed what was left of my vision.

I mustered up the rest of my energy and threw as much of my love into my words as I could before I lost all consciousness.

"I love you Alice"

* * *

_I had a blast writing this chapter thanks Edwardjustproposed for suggesting it :) It added a very pleasant twist to the story. who do you guys want to hear from next? Bella or Alice? Review and let me know! _

_  
Janelle_


	8. Trapped

_Hey all! So as you can tell writing's going a little slow sorry :( but I will continue the story none-the-less :) This chapter is slightly short but the next one should be normal length if not longer for you all. Don't forget to Review! Enjoy _

* * *

  


_**Bella's POV:**_

Darkness… All I could see was darkness, but even through the darkness I knew I was alive. Death could never be this painful. Struggling to open my eyes I realized that I had no control over my body. What was going on? Another wave of pain wracked over me as I gasped and cried out. My cries made no noise and I realized that I hadn't moved an inch. Horror sank in as I realized I was trapped in the cage that was my mind. Before I thought my quirky mind was a good thing, how I was able to keep other vampire's minds out, but I now realized that this could go both ways. Nothing could come into my mind, and nothing could get out.

What was I going to do?

_**Carlisle's POV: **_

I read over my papers once again. This just couldn't be! I pleaded with the ancient text, willing my perfect eyes to be wrong.

While we were human our minds were already intricate objects. Now in our vampyric forms, our minds are the most dangerous part of us. Though we cannot sleep it is possible to be put into an emotion-based coma. If this happens the vampire in the coma will be trapped in their minds unable to communicate with those around them. Though we cannot hear them they can still hear us. There is nothing we can do for them if they are in this state, they could "wake up" after a few minutes to a few years. Depending on how intense the emotions were to get into the coma the vampire may never wake up again.

My breath hitched and I bit back a sob. This was going to hurt the rest of us greatly but I had a feeling it would kill Alice. She was already sitting in her room between Bella and Jasper willing both of them to wake up. She needed to hunt but only growled and hissed at me every time I tried to get her to go.

"Carlisle?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked over at my wife as she entered the room. The pain in her eternal eyes made my dead heart ache, what happened to my family? I couldn't help but feel responsible, yet I couldn't quite pinpoint what had gone wrong over the years.

"Carlisle you need to hunt. You've been in this office for days" She came over and stroked underneath my eyelids. I was sure the purple bruising was very prominent against my pail sallow skin.

Shaking my head no I answered. "I can't Esme, I have more important things to think about than my thirst." At the mention of hunting my body reacted, the demon inside of me started clawing at my stomach, fighting for control. Hushing my inner-beast I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go speak to Alice." _More like break her heart even more._

My heart clenched as I walked out of the room, walking past Rosalie and Emmett's room and stopping in front of Alice's room.

Taking a deep breath I softly knocked and walked through her door.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

"Jazzy you need to wake up. Please you can't do this to me, I need you!" Alice sobbed once again. Every time she said it, I was pushed farther into a deep pool of self-loathing. Why couldn't I just wake up! Alice needed me; Bella needed me!

I internally sobbed Alice's name, longing to hold her tightly against my chest and stroke her soft pixie hair, to let her know that I was here and that I would never leave her, and most of all to tell her that I loved her and would do anything for her if it made her happy.

There was a soft knocking on the door as Carlisle stepped into the room. "Alice?" His voice sounded wrong. For once I could not feel what he was feeling but I somehow knew that what he had to say was going to kill my Alice a little more.

I had to get out of this prison. I had to get back toAlice! Determination rocked me to my core as I started internally swimming out of my pit of emotion, towards the surface where I knew my salvation lay.

_**Alice's POV:**_

"Alice. You should go hunt." Carlisle was in the room yet again trying to get me to leave and hunt.

"No Carlisle, not until they wake up. I wasn't with Bella the first time she woke up, I refuse to let that happen a second time and you can't honestly expect me to leave Jazzy when he could wake up at any moment!" I hissed at him, hugging Bella and Jasper's limp figures tighter to prove my point.

Its been two days now, two horribly, awful, torturous days. Neither one of them had hardly moved once since then. They weren't even breathing. The only movement I had seen since they went to sleep was when Bella had a nightmare.

I remembered it so vividly. Bella had started thrashing around trying to rip into herself so I had climbed on top of her holding her arms and legs tightly with my tiny body. After two hours of struggling she finally stopped. Relaxing a little bit I dragged Jasper's body closer to mine and started hugging both of them, not wanting to let go of Bella just incase and wanting my Jazz nearby.

I blinked snapping out of my mind once I realized Carlisle was still in the room. Usually he would beg me to hunt and I would hiss or snarl at him to leave. After a little while he would leave and come back in a few hours. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Alice" Carlisle hesitated by the door. "I'm not positive if they will wake up." He was looking down now moving back to the chair in the corner of the room.

I froze then calmed down immediately. "You know Carlisle this really isn't a good time to be kidding around. I nearly died there!" I started chuckling but inside my heart was sobbing.

Carlisle didn't move an inch but his eyes turned sympathetic and it was then I knew that it wasn't a horrible joke. Bella and Jasper really might not wake up from this. Jumping up I quickly kissed Jasper's stony lips before dashing through the door and down the hall.

Blinded by the horrendous feeling in my heart, my feet led me to wherever they thought I should go. I had to get out of here. This couldn't be! Suddenly I couldn't move anymore. Where was I? Why did I stop?

Looking into her face I started snarling. I had to get out of here, why couldn't she see that!

"Move Rosalie." I hissed and thrashed but she only held onto me tighter.

"Alice, calm down!" Rosalie was screaming over my hisses and snarls.

The walls were starting to close in; my sight was going blank once more as I started hyperventilating. "I have to get out, please let me go, I can't stay here, let me go Rose." I chanted over and over now succumbing to Rosalie's tight arms.

"Shh Alice shh. Alice, ALICE!" Rosalie was screaming in my ears and shaking me. I couldn't reply though, a haze started going over my eyes and the room started going black. "Carlisle!" Rose sobbed. When did she start crying?

I heard a scream and then I snapped out. Why did my face hurt? I grabbed my cheek and looked over to Carlisle who had an outstretched hand. His eyes were wild; you could easily see the panic and shame consuming him within.

"Oh thank God." Carlisle muttered.

I looked away trying to figure out why I was trembling but when I tried to turn around I realized I couldn't move. Rosalie was still tightly holding onto me, I realized that she was the one shaking not me.

"What happened?" I asked not really wanting the answer.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know." Shame and regret colored his tone; I had a feeling he wasn't talking about five minutes ago.

Breaking Rosalie's death grip I stood up and turned my dead gaze towards her face. She still hadn't stopped shaking but I really couldn't bring myself to care. It seemed without my Jazzy here to help me control my emotions I had none. She looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't seem to find her voice enough to spit it out. Breaking my gaze from Rosalie's panicked eyes I turned around and sluggishly made my way back to my room. Back to the prison where I would spend the rest of my life, the two people I loved with all my heart would never wake up. As I walked through the door to my room I made a silent promise to never leave that room again. Not for anything, not even to hunt.

_**Rosalie's POV:**_

As Alice walked away I broke down into hysterical sobs. Slowly my family was being torn apart. Very slowly my life was being taken away by fate. Carlisle knelt down and wrapped me into his arms tightly. I couldn't respond the way I wanted too, I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Finally I managed to choke out one single word before I permanently silenced myself.

"Why!?"

Carlisle shook his head softly tightening his grip farther.

"I don't know Rosalie. I just don't know."

* * *

_Well what do you think? Don't worry faithful readers, though everything is getting really bad I swear it will start to get better soon :) _

**Question: What is your favorite chapter and why? **

_REVIEW!! _

Janelle


	9. Die Another Day

_So I realize you are all probably pretty steamed at me.. but I'm sorry. Life happened and so now the story is paying for it. I'm not going to promise a constant stream of chapters but I promise I will continually force myself to write a little everyday during my second block spare. :) just because you're all so great. So Without anymore interruption. Here's chapter 9_

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

_Three weeks. Twenty one days. Five hundred and four hours. Two hundred fifty nine thousand, two hundred minutes. _The clock ticked 3:45am. _Two hundred fifty nine thousand, two hundred and one minutes. _It had been three weeks since Bella and Jasper went into their coma. Three weeks since I last smiled, laughed, or was happy. They say that three weeks is the equivalence of minutes to our kind. I say these past three weeks were the longest weeks of my life, which was saying something.

The clock ticked 3:46 and I sighed mentally preparing myself for Carlisle. Every day at 4:00am, he would walk in and beg me to hunt. The truth was that I was starving. It had been almost a month since I last fed, but I refused to leave my room. I promised I would never leave them, and so far I have kept my promise. I could constantly feel my body whining and pleading for blood and though I refused to look at myself in the mirror I could guess my eyes haven't been a shade lighter than pitch black for about a week now. It seemed every day the hunger got worse. I hated it. Not because of the hunger but because the constant pain kept reminding me that I was alive (as alive as I could be) and not lying silently beside the ones I love.

_Knock, knock_. "Alice, may I come in?"

I sighed. Even after so many days he still asked knowing full well I wouldn't reply. Being so weak I hardly spoke anymore. I always spoke to Japer and Bella though. I would rest all day and then talk to them all through the night until Carlisle came in.

The door opened as Carlisle came in with a slight smile on his face. It slowly dropped though when I didn't even acknowledge his entrance.

"Alice. You need to hunt. It's been a month." He started. "I know you can feel it, you're shaking."

Had I been shaking? Oh well. It didn't really matter anyway. I took a breath in and then held my breath. This was how I usually responded to him, letting him know I was at least listening to him.

"I can't let you sit up here any longer. You need to hunt. And I won't take no for an answer anymore. I'm sorry Alice."

I looked up for the first time in a week as he quietly called out Emmett's name. The first flood of panic rushed through my veins. What were they planning? I gave them a warning hiss to let them know I was finished, but he continued walking into the room without stopping.

Moving from Carlisle's eyes to Emmett's I was almost shocked. Instead of his usual giddy self I could see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes at the sight of me. He never looked me in the eye but he continued looking at my withering body and those of his family laying beside me. Looking back at Carlisle he seemed to be asking him a silent question.

"It needs to be done Emmett… And I need your help."

Carlisle looked towards me and then back at Emmett to receive his accepting nod. Slowly and cautiously Emmett and Carlisle started to move towards me. They had determination in their eyes which only scared me and sent my body into larger spasms of panic. I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this though. They would never do anything to me.

I looked through panicked eyes at Carlisle who was now talking quietly to me; trying to explain.

"Alice, you need to hunt. So Emmett and I are going to take you. I won't let…"

The first words out of his mouth were enough to send me into full attack mode. I started hissing and starling as I pushed myself off the bed and into a corner. I wouldn't leave if it was the last thing I'd ever do. I heard feet shuffling so I looked towards the doorway to ask for help. It was Esme. She looked so tired.

"Esme; don't let them do this… please" I tried begging. She only covered her mouth and started dry sobbing as Emmett lunged at me and trapped me against his body. I couldn't move much but I tried as hard as I could to break free. Kicking and clawing snarling all the while, I fought as hard as I could against my burly captor.

Realizing I would never be able to break free from Emmett I started to beg.

"Emmett please, don't do this! I'll die without him there with me! PLEASE EMMETT! Just let me go back to them, don't keep me away from them please!"

"I'm so sorry Alice."

As Emmett started backing towards the door I tried thrashing harder. It was no use as I started dry sobbing. Oh the pain in my heart. Why were they doing this to me!? At the doorway I bit back my pain and screamed in anguish the name of my sleeping love.

**Rosalie's POV:**

_Forward, back, forward, back._ The steady rhythm of the rocking chair was my only comfort these days, as I sat wrapped up in blankets. I suppose from the outside I would look like an old woman, who has nothing to do but sit in her rocking chair and gaze longingly outside. Little did anyone know though that inside a boiling pool of molten lava was swirling around charring what was left of my heart. These past few weeks I was so filled with hurt and anger. Hurt because my family was falling apart and there was nothing I could do, and then there was the anger… towards, Bella, Alice, Emmett, and of course Edward. For the most part the first three were getting better. Despite how mean I was to her before, I loved Bella. And the only reason I was semi-upset at her now was because she was rotting on a bed instead of living her supposed-to-be eternal life.

I smiled softly when I thought back to when Bella was human, but then slowly my thoughts swayed to Edward.

A flame burst through my heart. What would we do with him? He promised he would be back, and with how the family is acting now, one vampire to five or not he would probably win. Huffing out of frustration I got off Bella's rocking chair. After she "died" I had taken it from her room at Charlie's. Originally I was going to give it to her to try and comfort her but now I use it with hopes I will catch a small breeze and be able to smell her sweet scent.

She has always been beautiful, despite what she thought when she was a human, I was constantly jealous of her beauty; her blush, her smile, her innocent eyes, all reminders of what I couldn't ever be again. Not so much because I was a vampire, but just because of what has happened in my life. This brought on the question: what's going to happen to her now that Edward left her for the second time? I shuddered at the thought.

My ears perked when I heard Carlisle once again trying to get Alice to hunt.

"Alice. You need to hunt. It's been a month."

He was right. It had been so long since anyone but Carlisle has seen her. She never left her room, not even to hunt. How she could ever contain her beast I couldn't guess, the thought only made me sadder though. For her to be in so much pain that she is able to deny blood… I shuddered again. Ever since that day in the hallway I haven't heard or seen Alice and it scared me. For the first time in my long, long life, I felt truly dead.

Suddenly I heard Alice; it was a weaker and dead sounding Alice, but her voice none-the-less. She sounded like she was in so much pain. What were they doing to her? I started towards the door when suddenly I heard her scream Jasper's name.

I flew up the stairs into her hallway and gasped at the sight. Carlisle and Emmett had Alice restrained as they started towing her out of the room. Esme stood at the corner of the hallway, heaving dry sobs but made no move to help her.

I could practically hear my dead heart ripping. Oh Alice. The usual purple bruises looked swollen and were a very dark shade against her unhealthy sallow skin, it almost looked like paper. Even for a vampire she looked unhealthy. Despite her bodily unhealthiness the largest difference about her was her eyes. All shining signs of hope were gone from them and in its place was the acceptance of rotting in her bedroom beside her lost love and best friend. There was also a terror that couldn't be described using words, and it moved something inside of me.

If they wanted to get Alice out of her room… they were going to have to get through me.

Throwing myself at Carlisle I pushed him towards the wall and then turned towards Emmett.

"Emmett. Let her go." I made sure he saw the dangerous glint in my eye but was soon distracted by Carlisle who grabbed my arms and pushed me to the floor. I couldn't move so I started yelling for Emmett to put Alice back into her room while thrashing against Carlisle. It was no use though, I couldn't escape. Carlisle was speaking to me, trying to tell me that this was best but all I could think about was the terror in Alice's eyes and how a dead look began to glaze over them the farther away she was forced from her door. They were going to kill her and they wouldn't even know it.

I fought harder but was now completely stilled by both Esme and Carlisle. I could only beg and sob as Emmett slowly dragged Alice past her room and us, and then eventually towards the stairs.

**Alice's POV:**

I couldn't feel them anymore, my Bella and Jasper. The deadness threatened to consume me as the will to die in a sobbing ball of nothingness became more appealing. Emmett wasn't listening to me! But I refused to die here in his arms, I refused to eat anything, I refused to live, until Jasper and Bella were alive again.

"Alice… are you okay?" Emmett inquired. His eyes slowly shone more panicked as he looked at mine, I could only imagine what he was seeing.

I ignored him as the front door came into view, the panic started to bubble inside of me. Gathering all of my strength I shrank myself down and ripped his arms above me.

"I'm sorry" I murmured before I did the only thing I knew would hurt him. I bit him. Allowing a rather large dose of venom to enter his skin he immediately let go of me and doubled over in pain. His screams echoed through the living room as I bolted towards the stairs. I could see Rose pinned underneath Carlisle and Esme so I launched myself towards them knocking them off of her. Right before Carlisle was about to grab my arm Rosalie pinned him on the wall and snarled so fiercely I almost shuddered. It was nice to finally have an ally.

I turned towards my door only to see Esme blocking my pathway.

"Esme… move." I started out strong but then the desperation broke through. "Please. I need them so much. I can't live without him, if I leave her… I'll die. I know I will."

Her eyes broke as she slowly let me slide past her. Once I was safely in my room I closed the door, and collapsed onto the floor. Broken sobs wracked my body as I crawled towards my bed where Jasper and Bella were. I needed them so badly and the only way I would be able to calm down would be if I was wedged between their two peaceful bodies.

Unable to resist looking into my lover's eyes any longer I turned towards the bed. More sobs wracked my body as I scrambled to the corner of the room.

"Hello Alice." Edward breathed as he slowly lifted Bella's sleeping figure towards his nose to breath in her scent. "Miss me?"

* * *

_Don't forget to review_


	10. Innocence's Guilt

__

Hey all, here's anther Chapter with Edward!! yay! haha Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I snarled once again a little louder when Edward put his nose near Bella's neck again, dead or not that was still the most vulnerable point of a vampire. Edward softly chuckled in delight at her scent. When I looked at him he seemed somewhat defeated. His hair was a mess, more than usual that is, from him running his hands through it, and his eyes weren't the shining gold I was used to, that meant he hadn't hunted for a while. I slowly picked myself up from the floor and started walking cautiously over towards my bed where Jasper was laying there at the mercy of Edward. I refused to allow fear to keep me from doing what I had to do. Making sure Edward wasn't going to move or attack I sat at the base of the bed while pulling Jasper as far away from Edward as I could. Edward looked up at me and smiled softly while he hugged Bella a little closer. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I decided to get right to the point.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

He ignored my question and stared smiling at Bella's sleeping figure. "I miss watching her sleep. It always brought me so much peace." He sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "who changed her?"

I didn't reply, but I couldn't help but reply her transformation through my mind. How she was so silent during the first day. Carlisle told me it was because she had been through so much emotional pain, that the physical pain was less, then her finally able to feel the pain begging me to kill her. Both Edward and I shuddered at the memory. I looked towards him when he started moving, giving a small warning growl, Edward just smiled at me again before gently laying Bella down and standing up.

**Edward's POV**

I had started to put Bella back on the bed when I heard a warning growl from Alice. I was so appreciative over how protective she was of Bella. Smiling gently I softly placed Bella's sleeping figure on the bed and stood up. I didn't know what to say to her, how to start! But I knew I needed help. The only type of help my best friend could give. I started pacing across the room in a quick stride as I began religiously running my fingers through my hair. After a couple lengths of the room I noticed my reflection in the mirror. Immediately stopping I slowly walked over to it.

"I'm a mess." It was true, my hair was all ripped up from my fingers, and my clothes hadn't been changed since I lost Bella those three weeks ago. Then there were my eyes, soulless black eyes staring back coldly, "It's only appropriate for a _monster_ to look the part though." I spat while whipping around to look over at Alice.

She started mumbling apologies for calling him a monster but I silenced me with the wave of my hand.

"It's the least I deserve."

My voice lost its venom as I remembered why I was here, strange things have been happening and I needed her help.

"Alice." Her face turned towards me as she noted my serious voice. "I'm afraid."

I looked her in the eye as she slowly got off the bed and moved towards me. Placing her hand on my cheek she slowly whispered. "Tell me."

I couldn't take the soft look in her black eyes so I looked away and started pacing the room again. It didn't do much good other than to slowly help me control the pain from the memories.

"It's so fuzzy. Like I don't exactly know what I'm doing, yet I am always left with the after effect. One moment I was trapped within this horrid haze with hardly any control over my own body! And then the next moment he was looking at a beaten Bella with a bunch of mysterious cuts and bruises all over. I don't know what happened but I knew that it was somehow my fault, so I would constantly beg for her forgiveness. And she always forgave me." I stopped pacing again and looked back over towards Alice. "And then at the mall. I don't know what happened at all. One moment I was in this haze and then the next moment I could "see" again and I couldn't find Bella, she was missing. So I searched for her, for several weeks until I finally found her, here, sleeping; as a vampire."

I could see so many questions running through Alice's eyes but her mind was blank to me. Finally one question seeped through. _How did you know she was here?_

"I had heard a fight going on inside. With you screaming that you can't live without Jasper… and Bella." I whispered looking away from her pained face, reliving the shock I felt when I had heard that. One moment I was perching outside their house, wanting to ask for help, but unable. When suddenly I heard Alice's pained cry.

I looked over towards Alice again, studying her with my vampire vision. She looked almost worse than I did. Barely able to stand, I could see how her entire body was almost insane with hunger, yet she refused to hunt. I started questioning whether it was a bad idea to come back, but I decided it was too late to back out.

"Alice. I need your help." I whispered softly. "I don't know what is going on with me but I have felt like I have been trapped within my own body, I and I have no control over anything I do. I just don't know what to do Alice… Bella keeps getting hurt and I don't know how and…" I stopped talking. Alice had backed up a couple steps and when she looked up again I could see such intense anger that I began backing up. The almost crazy look in her eye was burning with her intense fury.

Pain shot through my mind as the memories started flying at me. They weren't my memories, but Alice's. I fell to my knees as I saw the familiar mall go into my view. Randy River, Alcohol, me dragging Bella around, choking her, throwing her across the room, almost killing Alice, fighting my family, the dead look on Bella's face when she told me I promised never to leave again, Alice beating on herself on the forest floor... My dead heart shattered as the vision cut off. I bowed my head to the floor and started sobbing harder than I ever had.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry!" I wailed as the images continued to swirl around my head. What had I done?

I could feel two tiny arms wrap around me as Alice started to cradle and rock me on the floor as I broke down.

**Jasper's POV**

Why couldn't I hear her anymore? I was so close to breaking through the fog, to waking up!! After Edward appeared in the room, I stopped concentrating on listening and started forcing myself to swim harder than I ever have in my life. The pool of fog was lightening as I started to slowly feel the tingling of my body. I had to protect Alice and Bella. Another layer of fog was overcome as I could now begin to sense the emotions swirling around the room; anger, hatred, worry, sadness, the worst of them all though, was physical pain.

Roaring at the thought of my Alice in pain I lunged out of the bed, the fog finally broken, and looked around the room with murderous eyes. Alice was holding a surprised Edward in her arms, no doubt surprised by the amount of hatred going through my mind. I rushed over to her and ripped Edward out of her arms and threw him across the room. The dull THUD sounded throughout the room as I tightly hugged Alice.

"Jazzy?" She looked like she didn't believe I was standing in front of her. Then again it had been a very long month, laying there without being able to move. "You're up!!"

A thunderous wave of joy and love washed over me, and I couldn't help but smile at my bubbling wife. For one moment I had forgotten that Edward, Bella, or the rest of the world ever existed.

Suddenly I could see Edward slowly standing up while brushing off his clothes. He held his hands up in surrender when I growled fiercely and pulled Alice behind me. Slowly I started moving us towards Bella so that I could protect her as well. Should it become a fight, I had to rely on Alice to protect Bella. I couldn't ask her to help me fight Edward; already she looked like she was going to drop from exhaustion if that were possible.

Edward stood up straight when he saw the direction my thoughts were going, battle plan and ideas of how I could hold him down, and then the possibility of beating him.

"This was a mistake." Edward mumbled. "I'm sorry jasper. I didn't mean anything I'm sor…"

"What do you mean you didn't mean anything?" I snarled. Edward flinched but I continued steadily building up the venom in my voice. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you almost killed Bella! Before you almost killed me!"

Thoughts of the meeting started filling my head as Bella's pain once again made itself known. The power behind the intense feeling was becoming too much, but I knew that it wasn't near the amount she had felt before. Edward's breathing grew hoarse as my memories progressed. _Why should I be feeling this alone? He deserves this pain, not me. _

His eyes grew big when I released all of Bella's pain on him; he had fallen onto his knees and was groaning under the strain.

"Jasper… please… stop!" Edward begged.

"Maybe you should run back to Victoria." I snarled.

Edward grit his teeth and looked up to me, and then Alice. The confused look on his face had me almost convinced that he never knew anything about Victoria, but I knew better. Suddenly his head snapped towards the window as if someone called him. I looked over as well and saw the small tinge of red, just outside the forest.

I was about to push him down again when Alice gripped my shoulders and forced her lips to my ear. In a rushed tone she quickly explained everything that happened while I was asleep up to the point when he got here. My eyes widened in shock when I realized what I had done, but as I turned to apologize to my brother, he was running towards the window.

"NO!" Alice cried while lunging towards him, but her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor, unable to gather the strength to get up again. Through her cries I heard Edward's clear voice

"It's less than what I deserve. I'm a monster."

Alice cried his name over and over as we watched him leap through the now smashed window, and disappear into the forest.

What had I done?

_How was that for everyone?? Plot line's thinkening a little. Don't forget to review_

_Janelle_


End file.
